Yellow
by mana-boum
Summary: S'entrainer, se ré-entrainer pour l'atteindre .. Réessayer toujours. Après la grande guerre contre Aizen, Toshiro se sentait seul. Sa vie se résumait à s'entraîner ... Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette fille dans sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui je publie le premier chapitre de me premiere fic ! Soyez indulgent !

* * *

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, le capitaine Hitsugaya travaillait.  
Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, Matsumoto avait finit saoul.  
Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, il engueulait Matsumoto.  
Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, il se sentait seul.

Il aurait pu allez voir Hinamori certes, mais depuis la grande bataille elle n'était plus elle même.

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, je m'entrainerai.  
Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, je dépasserai mes limites.  
Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, Matsumoto me regardera en cachette.  
Aujourd'hui ! Je deviendrai plus fort !

La détermination est la clé de la force. Ichigo me l'avait dit avant de partir vaincre aizen.  
Ma détermination est-elle aussi faible ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui j'ai 15 ans , j'ai raté ma scolarité . Je bois, je fume , j'ai des aventures d'un soir. Là où je vis n'a plus aucune importance ! Car aujourd'hui je suis enfin morte! Depuis le temps que j'attendais sa ! Ca peut vous paraître bizarre, mais je voulais mourir pour être tranquille ! Je vous jure que j'en avais marre de taper des sales types qui essayaient de me violer ou de me voler ! c'est enfin fini !

Mais problème ... C'est ... quoi ce dinosaure devant moi ? " Je vais te manger jolie me, ton reiatsu me met en appetit ! " Il bave presque ! Je savais que je faisais de l'effet mais quand même ! " ! si ça continue je vais vraiment me faire bouffer moi."

Ah en fait je ne me suis pas présentée. Moi c'est Mana ! Je suis une fille [ Très bien foutu ! ] Je suis la meilleure et c'est tout, alors c'est pas un dinosaure qui va m'écraser ! Mouahahahaha

Le dinosaure préhistorique [ En même temps vous avez déjà vu des dinosaures qui ne sont pas préhistoriques ? ] s'avance vers moi. Et là j'explose de rire ! Il marche comme un canard !

" Mon pauvre, déjà que tu es sous-être très moche, maintenant tu marche comme un canard *fou rire*

- FOUE TOI PAS DE MA GUEULE ! JE N'Y PEUX RIEN MOI !

- Oh mon pauvre * explose encore de rire * "

Oh l'imbécile ! Il m'attaque alors que je rigole ! Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Me la jouer la super-man ? Ouais bon c'est parti !

" TATATATA J'ARRIVE LE MOCHE " et là rien ! Je ne vole pas ! je n'ai pas de supers rayons lazer qui tuent tout dans les yeux !  
Mais putain a sert a quoi de mourir si on reste banal ? Et puis moi, la belle, l'intelligente, la gracieuse mana je vais pas mourir sous les mains de cette chose !

* * *

Voila mon tout premier chapitre ! Une petite review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tous le monde ! Je suis heureuse j'ai eu quand même 2 reviews, merci à vous ! **

**Je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce deuxième chapitre. Merci beaucoup a ma Beta 3 Je sais je sais les chapitres sont un peu court mais je pense qu'après le quatrième chapitre ca irat mieux !  
**

* * *

**POV Mana**

Une deuxième attaque ! Il m'en veut ou quoi ! il m'attaque avec une espèce de pique. Ce qui est sur, c'est que si je suis touchée par ce monstre, je vais mourir ! Mais attends ! Je suis déjà morte donc si je me fais toucher, je ne peux pas re-mourrir ? C'est logique pourquoi je n'y aie pas pensé plus tôt ! Il attaque encore une fois ...Pourquoi j'ai encore mes réflexes d'humaine ? A cause de ça j'ai raté mon super plan ! Me faire taper et là ...COURRIR !

il m'attaque une troisième fois ! Cette fois je n'ai pas bougé ! Mais ... Je sens le pique dans mon corps. Du sang ...Pourquoi il y a du sang ? Je suis déjà morte ! Je ne peux pas mourrir encore. Pas avec cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à moi ! Le dinosaure s'est mit à rire :

" Je t'ai eu, petite âme insignifiante ! "  
ça ne peut pas ... SE PASSER COMME CA !

**POV Toshiro**

Pourquoi Yamamoto m'a envoyé MOI pour surveiller ce qui se passe ici? je ne supporte pas la Terre...d'après la 12ème, je dois surveiller les pouvoirs du Hollow de Kurosaki car il ne les a pas perdu... au moins on ne m'a pas assigné la garde des humains ou du Quincy, ou pire: de Urahara!Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé? Avec tout ça Matsumoto va en profiter pour ne rien faire ...Et je ne pourrai pas m'entraîner avant un bon bout de n'en peux plus de leurs comportements aux grands de Soul Society, et je ne suis pas seul! Matsumoto, Rukia, Renji, Ukitake et d'autres pensent comme moi alors pourquoi rien ne change? Si des choses changent: avant je n'étais qu'un génie sage, autoritaire et sérieux; maintenant je suis juste un homme avec une force, et j'ai grandi! je fait un mètre soixante-dix huit!

Quel est ce reiatsu qui vient d'exploser? il... il est énorme! yamamoto serait venu à Karakura? non ce n'est pas celui du Soutaicho, il est si puissant que j'en ai du mal à respirer, c'est terrifiant! Qui c'est cette fille parterre, et comment ça se fait que le hollow qui l'a embrochée se soit désintégré sous sa pression spirituelle? elle est immense... son reiatsu baisse et redevient stable, je n'y comprends rien, une simple âme possède un reiatsu égal à celui de Kenpachi... je dois la ramener à Soul Society, tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

**POV Mana**

Ca fait mal ... Quesqu'il se passe ! J'ai froid .. Raaaaah je vais pas crever quand même ! Nan ce n'est pas possibleJe veux vivre ! JE VEUX VIVRE !

Il fait chaud, mais où suis-je ... qui est ce garçon qui me porte ? Il a l'air plutôt beau. C'est quoi ce grand portail ?  
Qu'elle est ce bâtiment ? Je ne comprends plus rien , tout ce monde autour de moi. Je peux sentir la présence de chacun...  
C'est vraiment bizarre. Je rêve sûrement, je dois me réveiller.

* * *

**Une petite review ? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Voilà mon 3° chapitre, plus ça va plus c'est long ! **

**La reprise des cours ne vas pas m'aidé a avoir plus de temps pour écrire. La reprise des cours ... * depression oblige***

**Merci encore et toujours ma beta sans qui je ne serais rien ! *O* Et merci pour les review, ça me touche :D  
**

* * *

Bon,résumons la situation. Déjà je suis morte ... à cause de ce ù£%#*ù de chien . Après je suis donc devenue une âme ! Il y a une vie après la mort ! Yeah ! enfin bref, j'ai été attaquée par un dinosaure et emmenée dans un bâtiment par un beau gosse. Une quantité énorme de personne m'a entourée pour me soigner... Et là je suis coincée dans les toilettes !

" HEY INFIRMIERE ! YOUHOU ! IL Y A QUELQU'UN ? JE SUIS BLOQUÉE !"  
Rien à faire, la porte voulait pas s'ouvrir ! Bon allez je tente le tout pour le tout: je vais défoncer la porte ! 1 ...2 ... 3 Je fonce ET LA ... LA PORTE S'OUVRE ! J'attérie tout droit sur mon sauveur. A regarder de plus près son air gêné, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans cette position. Ah oui cette position, lui étalé par terre et moi dessus à califourchon. Mais il était vraiment beau ! Mon sauveur avait les cheveux gris (enfin blanc), il a dut se faire une décoloration mais ça lui va très bien , même un peu trop. Ces yeux bleus azur me regardaient droit dans les miens. Je craque, le rouge me monte aux joues. qui aurait pu croire un jour que moi, Mana la croqueuse d'hommes, rougirait face à un inconnu. tout ce que j'ai pu dire à ce moment la était :  
" Whaou.  
- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ...? Dit-il timidement  
- Euh, nan ! enfin je veux dire y'a rien quoi !  
- Tu peux te pousser S'il te plait ?  
- ah euh oui ! "

Je me suis poussée gentillement ! J'ai même pas essayé de le draguer, je suis nulle ou quoi ?

" Merci c'est toi qui m'a emmenée ici ! Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- De rien. Je suis le capitaine de la 10° division du gotei 13, Toshiro Hitsugaya.  
- Ah ouais quand même ! Capitaine ! Moi c'est Mana-sama ! et je suis ... morte.  
- J'ai pour mission de m'occuper de toi, mais pour commencer je vais devoir t'expliquer où on est.  
- Vas-y chéri je t'écoute !  
Il rougit.  
- Tu le sais, tu es morte. Je t'ai emmené à la soul society. La soul society reçoit les âmes. Mais il n'y a pas que des âmes normales, il y a aussi des shinigamis. comme le nom l'indique ce sont des dieux de la mort .Les shinigamis sont des âmes qui ont du reiatsu assez élevé. Tu dois sentir la présence de chaque personne aux alentours. Ceci est le reiatsu. Le rôles des shinigamis est simple, nous devons ramener les "plus " à la soul society et nous devons combattre les hollow. tu as déjà vu un hollow quand tu étais encore sur Terre. Dans la soul society il y a le gotei 13. Il a pour mission de protéger la soul society. Dans ce gotei 13, il y a 13 divisions qui ont chacune un capitaine. Je te passe les détails pour le moment.  
Bien-sûr il y a un "grand chef" : Le soutaicho. Voila c'est à peu près tout, retiens ça pour le moment.  
Il avait récité ça comme une poésie !  
- Ah ouais , shinigami ! C'EST TROP COOL ! Je peux en devenir un , dit oui dit oui !  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider."

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais habillée en kimono noir ... Bizarre. Et tout le monde le porte, rah mais ils n'ont aucun goût ! Toshiro m'avait demandé de le suivre, je n'allais pas dire non. Et sa compagnie est très enviable ...  
Faut que j'arrête de baver !

" Attends ici Mana.  
- Ok Shiro-kun !  
- shiro-kun ? Pour toi c'est capitaine Hitsugaya !  
- Allez soit pas coincé ... Shiro-kun !  
Il entra dans une salle assez sombre. J'étais sur un banc, la soul society est vraiment jolie ... Vraiment.

Des souvenirs remontaient a la surface :  
" Yo le punk ! Tu es seul ?  
- J'étais seul.  
- Moi c'est Mana, et toi ?  
- Kurosaki Ichigo. enchanté. "

* * *

**ET voila ! Mana connait Ichigo ... ? :D **

**Mana-Toshiro ou Mana-Ichigo ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Une petite review ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour (:**

**Et voila le 4° chapitre ! re-re-re-re-re-merci a ma beta pour ces corrections !**

**Je voudrais juste indiquer que le début de ce chapitre commence avec un flash-back de Mana. Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

" Tu habites dans le coin ? Dis-je  
- Oui, mon père tient une clinique près d'ici. Me répondit Ichigo.  
- Ah ok ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant.  
- Moi non plus, tu n'es pas au lycée ?  
- Si, enfin je devrais. Seulement sécher les cours est ma passion.

* * *

D'un coup et sans prévenir, Shiro-kun vint me chercher; il avait l'air énervé. Mauvais signe: je sens que je vais détester l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Mais heureusement je suis là moi ! super-Mana à la rescousse pour dégeler l'ambiance !

La salle n'était ni grande ni petite. Elle était sombre. La porte équivallait à celle d'un château. A mon arrivée je fus stupéfaite par le tableau qui s'affichait devant moi: huit personnes étaient en rang. Et tout au fond se tenait un vieux.

Je me suis tout de suite mise en tête de leur trouver un surnom ! Mais plus tard. Là, le vieux parle et franchement j'en ai rien à faire de leur discussion... rien à faire...

" MANA ! Nous ne sommes pas ici à la 4° division réveillez vous ! cria le vieux.  
- Ah euh meuh nah ouh. Tentative de commnuication ratée.  
- Mana, écoute c'est important. Chuchota toshiro qui était à côté de moi.  
- Oui M'sieur ! J'suis tout a vous ! Hurlais-je  
- Baissez d'un ton ! Vous êtes ici à la Soul society. Le capitaine Hitsugaya a dû vous l'expliquer. Moi Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekumi suis le soutaicho du gotei 13 et le capitaine de la 1° division. Et voici les capitaines. Capitaine de la 2° division Soi fon. Capitaine de la 4° division Retsu Unohana. Capitaine de la 6° division Kuchiki Byakuya. Capitaine de la 7° division Sojin Komamura. Capitaine de la 8° division Shunsui Koraku. Capitaine de la 10° division ...  
- SHIRO-KUN ! Oups euh continuez je vous prie. Dis-je en rigolant.  
- un peu de sérieux jeune fille ! Je disais Capitaine de la 10° division Toshiro Hitsugaya. Capitaine de la 11° division  
Zaraki Kenpachi. Capitaine de la 12° division Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Et enfin capitaine de la 13° division Jûshirô Ukitake.  
Celui-ci me fit un signe de bienvenue.  
- Retenez bien ces noms. Je veux vous prévenir aussi que la 3°, 5° et 9° divisions n'ont pas de capitaine.  
- Comptez pas sur moi pour ça ! Faudra faire une étiquette pour que je me rapelle de vous! Comme en cours le premier jour !  
- De quoi parlez vous ? Un peu de retenue! Le capitaine Hitsugaya aura pour mission de s'occuper de vous, ne lui causez pas de problèmes ! Capitaine, je vous fais confiance, aprennez lui le fonctionnement de la Soul Society et ses règles, faites d'elle une shinigami modèle. sur ce le débat est clos.

tout le monde sortit de la salle, Je sortis accrochée a Toshiro. Blanche neige vint vers nous.  
" Toshiro ! J'ai des bonbons pour toi ! ah, tiens. Bonjour Mana. Je suis Jûshirô Ukitake. Enchanté !  
- Merci Ukitake. dit Toshiro en bougonnant.  
- Enchanté blanche ... Ukitake ! M'exclamais-je  
- Yo Toshiro ! Ukitake t'as encore donné des bonbons à ce que je vois. Mais Ukitake notre enfant a bien grandi tu sais ! dit Mr. kimono-de-fleur. ah au fait Mana. Moi c'est Shunshui Kyoraku !  
- Salut ! Toshiro est donc votre enfant ...  
- Nan même pas en rêve !  
- Et oui c'est notre enfant, n'est-il pas mignon ? Rajouta Shunsui.  
Je me mis à rigoler! Pauvre toshiro ! L'homme aux piques avança vers moi.  
- Yooooooo ! quand tu auras un zanpakutô je viendrai te combattre ! Ton reiatsu me met en appétit ! T'as intérêt à bosser si tu ne veux pas mourrir.  
Son ton était sérieux. Moi ... me battre ... avec lui . Je commence a avoir peur, autant retourner sur Terre avec mes Dinosaures !

Quelques discussions et rire après. toshiro m'emmena chez lui.

* * *

**Mana découvre petit à petit le gotei 13, l'explication que Yamamoto fait à mana n'ai pas bien écrite je trouve, donc désolé.**

**Ce chapitre est le dernier aussi court. Plus il y a de chapitre, plus ils sont long. Donc soyez patient ! (:**

**Une petite review qui me ferais tant plaisir ? :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Et voiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... Le come back de Mana ! :D

Après cette longue absence, j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic, pourquoi ... ? Grâce aux reviews qui ont été laissé ! A vraie je n'avais pas le courage de continuer puis j'ai vue que ma fic avait quand même des lecteurs, qui voulaient la suite. Je n'ai pas pu résisté ! xD

Donc un grand merci à :

Monshi-suru : Ma Bêta ! Bah oui sans bêta pas de fic ! :D

Nayumi-Mikato : Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et je crois même que c'est ta reviews qui m'a donné l'envie de continuer Yellow ! x)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

Manga-overs-dose : Merci pour avoir mis Yellow en story alert ! :D

Et je tiens à remercier aussi les revieweurs anonymes !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

La fatigue me gagnait. La journée avait été épuisante. Point positif: J'ai été toute la journée avec mon Shiro-kun ! Je lui ai même tenu la main ! ...Il faut que j'arrête, j'ai l'air d'une gamine avec son premier amour! Comme si ce mec était mon premier. Je tiens à ma réputation de femme fatale moi ! Enfin ma réputation ... Quelle réputation ? Depuis notre rencontre.

"Ichigo ...  
- Tu as dis quelque chose ?  
- Non rien Shiro-kun ! * sourire d'ange * "

L'appartement de Toshiro n'était ni grand ni petit. Je n'étais pas déçue, il avait de bons goûts ! Sur terre on aurait sûrement dit que la décoration était des années 70. Mais quand je le lui ai dit il a fait une drôle de tête genre "Elle a fumé quoi elle encore ?". Dès mon arrivée j'ai pris possession d'un siège rouge et noir d'un très beau design. Il n'y a pas à dire ce mec est fait pour moi ... JE LE VOULAIS CE SIEGE DEPUIS UN BON MOMENT. Toshiro s'était assis devant moi sur un canapé, il avait l'air épuisé. Moi, je bavais. C'était le rêve.J'étais dans l'appartement de l'homme de mes rêves, sur le siège de mes rêves, à penser à l'homme qui était mon rêve ...

*FLASH BACK*

" Ichigo ! Ouvre c'est moi !  
- Arf hum euh hein ... tu sais quelle heure il est ?  
- Oui *regarde sa montre invisible* il est tard !  
- IL EST 4H DU MATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !  
-Ah ouais ! C'est bête !  
- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit-il avec un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
- Comment dire ... Un mec me suit depuis tout à l'heure et là il nous observe. Et à vrai dire j'ai un peu peur.  
- EH BOULET SORT DE TA CACHETTE T'ES GRILLÉ !  
En suivit un combat entre Ichigo et l'homme mystérieux.  
- Merci Ichigo, viens on va chez moi je vais te soigner.  
- T'inquiète pas ça ira. Hey Mana, c'était qui ce mec ? Encore une de tes victimes ? un de tes dealeurs ?"

* FIN DU FLASH-BACK *

A ce moment-là Ichigo avait l'air tellement triste, pourquoi je devais toujours blesser mes proches ... Pourquoi je l'ai blessé lui ? Lui à qui je tenais tant. Maintenant c'est trop tard. Et je me revois partir les larmes aux yeux alors que mon ami s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir mieux veiller sur moi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise réellement à pleurer. Véritablement et sincèrement.

" Mana ? "

La voix de Toshiro était figée. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, mais les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Je craquais, toutes les émotions refoulées depuis quelques années refaisaient surface. C'était intense. je n'en pouvais plus. Une voix parlait ... Non pas une voix mais deux. Je ne pouvais pas distinguer leurs phrases. L'horreur s'affichait de plus en plus dans mon âme. Je voyais maintenant une pâle copie de moi en blanc et noir. elle tient ... Un katana ? Avant que je ne m'en rende compte deux ombres avaient commencé un combat. Une avait été blessé, je crois. Mais pas qu'elle. Je saignais. Légèrement cependant, juste une petite égratinure.

" - !"

Toshiro criait ... Désolé shiro-kun mais je ne peux rien faire pour le mom- Des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes. C'était froid mais pas déplaisant. Ce froid me fit un frisson ... Je quittai petit à petit cet endroit étrange pour revenir dans mon nouveau monde : La soul Society. Avec mon nouveau roi : Toshiro hitsugaya.

J'ouvris les yeux, Toshiro m'embrassait. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une telle passion que j'en étais déjà essouflée. Tohsiro voyant que je m'étais reveillée s'était retiré en vitesse et retourné. Je devinais qu'il était rouge. Je l'étais aussi, sûrement.

" Désolé ! J'ai été surpris tu sais, pour commencer ton reiatsu explose et puis ton poul s'était accélérer et après plus rien. J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y passer ...  
- C'est meugnon SHIRO-KUN ! Le taquinais-je  
- C'EST CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA ! "

en quelques secondes tout était redevenu en apparence, maintenant j'avais deux voix qui se chamaillaient dans ma tête. J'étais déjà assez folle avant ... Alors maintenant !

" Demain, ton entraînement commencera. Profite de cette nuit pour bien te reposer. Je dois te former pour devenir le meilleur shinigami. Et vu ton niveau actuel cela va être dur.  
- Mon niveau ... ? MON NIVEAU IL EST TRES BIEN ! JE SUIS LA PLUS FORTE ! REGARDE J'AI PLEIN DE REIACHU ... Reiacho ...Reiglachose. ... Raitsu ... Reitsu ... RAICHU ... NON JE SAIS J'AI PLEIN DE PIKACHU !  
- Oui bien-sur ...  
- Quoi c'est pas ça ? J'en étais sur pourtant ! [ ... ] "

"- Mana, c'est l'heure."

La voix de Toshiro avait été comme une caresse. C'était doux, très était encore contre moi. J'étais bien dans ses bras. Ces bras qui pourront me protéger, me donner du bonheur, me rendre meilleure qui sait ...

"- Encore un peu Shiro ...  
- Non , c'est l'heure je t'ai déjà laissé 15 minutes de plus Mana. Allez feignasse, on se lève.  
- Hum ... "

MIRACLE JE ME SUIS LEVÉE ! Après m'être préparée convenablement avec cet ... Uniforme de shinigami a 3 francs, je suivis Toshiro. Il m'emmena dans un batîment. A chaque fois que nous croisions des shinigamis ils disaient automatiquement

" Bonjour Taicho"

toshiro ne répondait que rarement. Il était si froid, si distant. si différent de tout à l'heure.

"- On arrive dans mon bureau, ne fais pas attention à ma lieute-  
- ALORS C'EST TOI MANA ! WHAOU T'ES BELLE !MOI C'EST MATSUMOTO !COMMENT CA VA ? DU SAKE CA TE TENTE ?  
- Salut ! Je sais je sais , je suis belle c'est une évidence. Mais que devrais-je dire de toi ! IL EST OU LE SAKE ?  
- Viens ! J'ai une bouteille rien que pour ton arrivée ! Enfin une, plusieurs ! Ce soir c'est la fête, tu viens hein ?  
- MATSUMOTO ! Je suis venu uniquement pour te donner l'ordre de t'occuper entièrement de la division. Je dois superviser l'entrainement de Mana.  
- OH NON ! C'est pas juste ! *boude*  
- T'inquiète Matsumoto, ce soir je viens. Faudra juste que tu viennes me chercher.  
- Pas de problème, t'habites où ?  
- Beh, chez Toshiro !  
- ? *choqué*  
- Bah oui !  
- Bon Mana on y va, Matsumoto travaille !  
- Oui Taicho ! Oh tiens je me prendrais bien un peu de sake ...  
- MATSUMOTO ! "

Je suivis encore une fois Toshiro jusqu'à un ... Terrain. ni de foot, ni de baseball ou autre. Alors on va s'entrainer à faire quoi ?

"- Mana, écoute bien. Aujourd'hui on va débuter par te faire prendre conscience de ton reiatsu et de celui qui t'entoure. Mais surtout, il va falloir contrôler ce reiatsu. Il est tellement puissant que tu pourrais étouffer une âme facilement.  
- Je suis si dangereuse que ça ?  
- Oui, on va commencer par un exercice simple, concentre toi. sent mon reiatsu. quand tu seras prête j'irais me cacher dans la soul Society. Retrouve-moi en cherchant mon reiatsu.  
- Ok."

Je commencais a être serieuse, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que mes futurs entrainements allaient construire mon futur. Je me concentrais, je sentais plusieurs reiatsu dont quelqu'uns beaucoup plus puissants. Celui de Toshiro était très puissant, ça allait être facile de reconnaitre son reiatsu. Je commencais à sentir chaque reiatsu. Je savais à qui ils appartenaient, c'était comme un instinct.

" C'est bon tu peux partir Toshiro."

Ni une ni deux il partit à une vitesse sentais son reiatsu. il m'était déjà plus que familier, et je ne sais pour quelle raison je pouvais sentir son reiatsu autour de moi. Je partis en marchant pour commencer, puis la voix de l'homme invicible revint :

" Tu comptes marcher longtemps ? rester aussi lente que ça ? Être un boulet pour ton shiro-kun ?  
- Bien sur que non !  
- alors écoute-moi bien ..."

Quelques minutes plus tard, je partis d'un bond à une vitesse incroyable. Alors c'était ça le "shunpo". Interessant. Toshiro était aller loin. Ma vitesse dépassait largement la sienne. J'étais passée a travers un grand portail, avec un géant qui le surveillait. Je shunpotais, encore et toujours. Jusqu'à une forêt, elle avait l'air grande, vaste et dangereuse. Mais si c'est pour aller chercher shiro-kun je ne peux pas rebrousser le chemin.

Je sentais le danger rôder dans cette forêt. Et je me répetais sans cesse " Pense à tohsiro ! Pense à toshiro !" Je commençais à m'enfoncer dans cette forêt sans fin. Les arbres étaient immenses. Jusqu'au moment où ...

" JE T'AI TROUVÉ TOSHIRO ! *fiere*  
- C'est bien, bon on a fini pour aujourd'hui. Je dois passer à ma division pour finir la paperasse. Toi, je te laisserais avec Matsumoto.  
- Pas de problème ! *sourire*  
-   
- Shiro, c'est quoi ce bruit ?  
- quel bruit ?  
-   
- Ce bruit !  
Il avait l'air choqué, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de fantastique.  
- Mana, court.  
- Quoi ?  
- COURT !  
Trop tard, pour la deuxième fois je fus blessée par un hollow. J'étais en autant que la dernière fois, je pouvais me relever,  
"- Batard ...  
- Mana ! ca va ?  
- Oui ca va ! Par contre lui ...  
sous le coup de l'adrenaline, je me mis à reciter quelque chose ...  
-Trente- troisième technique du hadô ! Sokatsui le mur des flammes !  
Le monstre était mort sur le coup.  
- Mana ! Où as-tu appris ça ?  
- Je ne l'ai pas appris. Je sais même pas ce que c'est moi !  
- Comment ce fait-il que tu connaisses le Hadô ... Et en plus la trente troisième technique. 

* * *

Et hop ce chapitre est finis ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, à vraie dire ce chapitre a été écris il y a quelque temps déjà. Je n'ai presque rien retouché.

A la prochaine les ami(e)s ! :D


End file.
